Mr Monk and the Chat Group
by DragonLadie
Summary: Adrian and Sharona join a chat group. But neither one knows it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mr. Monk and the Chat Group Author: Tanya "DragonLady" Summery: All will be revealed soon enough! Rating: PG. for now.  
  
Part one, The Introduction.  
  
Adrian tapped at the keys of his laptop. He grimaced distastefully at his first entry, cocking his head to the side. He frowned, highlighting what he'd typed and erasing it. Putting his hands to his face, he re-typed his thoughts. There was a sound behind him.  
  
"Hey Adrian, whatcha doin?" He scrambled, slapping the computer shut. "Noth- nothing. I'm just sitting here, doing nothing." Sharona looked at him sideways, smiling slightly. "Sure you are. Look, the show's on, you better hurry up or you're gonna miss the murder!" Adrian jumped from his chair, passing Sharona as he raced to the other room. He just made it, clasping his hands as he observed the killing take place. As the title song started up, he put his hand to his face. "Adrian, Adrian, you gonna stand all night? Come on, sit down before you fall down."  
  
He sat distractedly, a familiar look on his face. Sharona glanced at him sideways again. "What. don't tell me, you got it figured out already- No, don't tell me! Every time you figure it out, you blab it to me before the show even starts! How bout we just watch huh? After all, it doesn't matter how the crime was committed, the show is about the characters."  
  
Adrian bit his lip, rocking back and forth. The opening sequence started up, and Sharona leaned back on the sofa, chuckling at the antics on screen. "God, he's really good!" Adrian nodded, squeezing his lips together. His eyes shone as he tried to keep his thoughts inside. He exhaled in a rush. "Gaw- I can't do this. it's the girl and her father. She induced anaphylactic shock, then implicated the sister. She was the only one with the motive, opportunity, plus her father was the one who actually stuck in the knife." Sharona glared at him, snapping the TV off. "Thank you Adrian, goodnight." She stood, grabbing her purse. "Sharona, wait, come on it was obvious! You had to have seen that!" Sharona whirled on him. "Adrian, forget it, you are just no fun! You ruin every show, and every movie we watch because you predict the plot in the beginning. You never shut up for two seconds at a time, and you don't pay attention to anything in this show other than the crime!" Adrian shrugged slowly. "I was quiet for more than two seconds." Sharona huffed, shutting the door abruptly behind her. Adrian stood by the door for a few moments. "I was quiet for more than two seconds!" He yelled.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, he returned to his computer. He'd been glad to know that Sharona hadn't seen what he was doing earlier. He'd have been mortified if she'd known he'd joined an online chat group for the program they'd just been watching. He cracked his knuckles as he signed on. Reading through the posts, he smiled at some of the comments that were made, specifically ones that suggested a possible romance between the lead characters. He began typing again, giving his opinion on the direction of the show.  
  
Sharona growled as she entered her home. Benjy grinned at her as she came in. "Hi Mom!" She glanced at him. "You have dinner?" He held up a bowl of cereal. "Lovely. Here let me fix you something." She busied herself in the kitchen, tossing together some leftovers from the night before. Benjy grimaced as he came to the table. "Ehhh, can't we just order pizza?"  
  
"We can't afford pizza on what Mr. Monk pays me." Benjy sat at the table, quickly eating the reheated casserole. "Mom, can I stay up late tonight?" Sharona swallowed her bite. "Did you do your homework?" Benjy nodded. "Yup, and I took out the garbage, and cleaned my room." Sharona set her fork down. "Wow, you did everything you were supposed to do." Benjy took a swallow of milk. "Yeah, but I also dusted the TV." Sharona smiled. "I noticed, apparently with the arm of your shirt." Benjy glanced down, brushing the errant dust from his arm. "Come on, please?" Sharona rubbed her eyes. "Not tonight kid, you know how tired you were last time." Benjy grumbled. "Hey, hey, come on. Look, you can stay up later tomorrow night if you go to bed now ok?" Benjy frowned as he pushed his empty plate to the side. "Yeah, sure." Sharona stood, putting her hand on his head. "Come on, give me a kiss." She kneeled in front of him, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He returned the gesture. "I love you sweetie." He yawned. "I love you too Mom." As he disappeared down the hall, Sharona cleared the table and did the dishes. Then, after washing her hands, she retreated to the other room.  
  
Sitting down to the computer, she entered her password and logged on to her group chat. She scrolled through the recent messages. Then she paused, frowning. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." It was another message from her online nemesis. Apparently, once more, he felt the need to make inane comments on the chat board. She felt indignant by his assumptions. Spreading her fingers, she whipped out a response. How could he even think that? Of course there was something going on between the characters! Geez, think of all the hints they'd been given! She typed furiously. Then, with a satisfactory tap, she posted her rebuttal. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water. A few minutes later, she returned to the computer. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to think that way! She read further. Some of the reactions made her smile. She was very glad not to be this other guy, he had no idea what he was talking about! Switching off her computer, she went to bed.  
  
In another part of town. Adrian rubbed his face. Boy, there sure were a lot of responses to his post! Wow, he hadn't realized people felt so strongly about that! But the idea of a romance was so far from his observations! Then he read HER post. He felt his teeth clench. She had the audacity to single HIM out, like he'd just shattered all her allusions! He was just getting ready to type a response when he paused. Something wasn't right.  
  
He stood, walking to the hallway. Something was lying on the floor. Horrified, he picked up the hook from the floor. It had been pulled from the wall, and two of the screws were broken. Biting his lip, he cradled the pieces in his hand as he raced for the phone book. He began flipping to one of the marked pages. He scanned through the list of numbers. "Why isn't there an emergency hotline!" He cried, turning to another page. Nothing! He grabbed the phone, dialing the main number. The other end rang twice, then was picked up. "Hello, hello, my name is Adrian Monk."  
  
"Thank you for calling the central offices of Home Depot. Our hours are: Monday through Friday, 9am to 9pm; and, Saturday and Sunday, 9am to 6pm. Thank you for calling." Adrian set the phone down numbly. There had to be someone, somewhere.  
  
His eyes landed on his computer. Hurrying forward, he typed furiously at the keys, sending out his request. Then, he leaned back, clasping his hands as he waited for a reply.  
  
So ends part one. For those of you who haven't "caught" it yet, the next chapter will be uploaded shortly. For those who have caught on, I AM SO SORRY! FORVIVE, FORGIVE!!!! 


	2. Truth Revealed

This story is dedicated to the wonderful people at Monkfans. Their patience, response, and wonderful input have literally created this story! And in advance, I sincerely apologize if I've hurt any feelings in the process of creating this. I just didn't know another way I could have you guys interact with the characters in a real-world sense. To give it away from the beginning would have ruined the intent. In a way, you guys lived on "Planet Monk" for a while.  
  
Part 2  
  
Sharona's face twisted as she read the next post. "Hooks? He wants hooks? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" She shook her head, choosing to ignore the strange post. She, instead, chose to respond further to his other comments. After posting a second time, she went to the kitchen for a bowl of ice cream. She was halfway back to the computer room when the phone rang. She knew who it was before she even answered. "Hello Adrian."   
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Look, you're not the only one that can figure things out Adrian. Besides, who else would call here this time of night?"   
  
"Yeah, well- I guess you have a point…" Sharona waited a second, then started tapping her feet. "Adrian, why did you call?"  
  
She heard him clear his throat. "Listen, Sharona… I- I…" She sighed. "Adrian, I'm getting gray hairs."  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were, if you wanted to come over tomorrow. There's going to be an encore presentation of the episode, and I promise, I won't say a thing!" Sharona rubbed her head. "Adrian, I don't know- you know how you are."  
  
"I just don't get it. You say you like the mystery, but then you get mad when I solve it. You like the characters, but you want them to be more than they are! Why can't you just watch the show?"  
  
"Exactly my point Adrian! Why can't YOU just watch the show? And let me watch it too?" There was silence for a second as Adrian fished for a response. Finally, he sighed.  
  
"If I talk, you can gag me… with a clean towel." Sharona laughed. "All right, fine! I'm holding you to that!"  
  
After hanging up, Adrian returned to his messages. At least two people had responded to his cry for help. Though sympathetic, they didn't know where to find what he needed. Rubbing his eyes, he switched down his laptop.   
  
The next evening, Sharona sat, once more, by Adrian's side. The lights were dimmed- her insistence- and the TV provided a soft glow. As promised, Adrian sat silently by her side. The program ran its course, and Sharona found herself chuckling, and sympathizing with the characters, all at the same time. For his part, Adrian sat with his arms crossed throughout the show. Towards the end of the episode, Sharona's head began to droop. Adrian glanced at her, then looked at her sharply as her head came to rest on his shoulder. He twisted slightly. "Sha- Sharona?" He said softly. She smiled a little in her sleep, settling more heavily against him. Adrian tilted his head up, pulling at his shirt. Sharona rolled a little, her hand falling into his lap, perilously close to his… "Sharona?" He said a little louder. Taking her hand in his, he gently moved it to her lap. Gently, he shook her shoulder with his fingertips. "Sharona, come on, wake up." Groggily, she opened her eyes. "Oh, oh, God, what time is it?" Adrian helped her sit upright. "Ten minutes after eleven. You missed the ending." She yawned. "That's ok, I know how it ends." Adrian smiled slightly. "Listen, Adrian I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day." Adrian shrugged. "No problem. I'm sorry if I ruined the show for you." Sharona's jaw dropped. Adrian looked behind himself. "What, Sharona, what?" She laughed shortly. "You just apologized to me." Adrian shrugged. "Yes…" Sharona shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Look, I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" Adrian nodded. "Ten o' clock." Sharona patted his arm. "Ten o' clock."  
  
She shivered slightly, nervous as his hands slid down her arm. Her heart beat madly in her chest as he carefully undid the buttons of her blouse. Sharona snapped awake. "Oh God!" She held her hand over her heart, still feeling its beat thudding heavily. As the tissue of her dream dissipated, she slowly transitioned to the waking world; barely noticing as the feelings it had evoked vanished with the rising of the sun.   
  
After showering, and seeing Benjy off to day camp, Sharona walked to her computer. Reenergized by the episode she'd seen last night, Sharona read through the recent posts. Looks like her nemesis had managed to irritate a number of people. She shook her head. 'What a jerk.' She thought to herself. Picking up on the thread, she responded, once more, to the insensitive comments that had been posted. After checking her e-mail, she returned to her group, a little surprised that her post had already received a comment… from HIM! She dropped her jaw at what she read. "I don't have time for this right now? Who the hell do you think you are?" Angrily, she fired off another response. And was rewarded by yet another post. She read out loud. "…had the same argument, just yesterday?" A sudden suspicion filled her. She followed her impulse, and clicked on the name connected to the post. There was no picture, but the information provided… She hit reply, and typed:  
  
Oh my God…   
  
Adrian? 


	3. Appointments

Ok- first off, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been so uninspired that it took literal willpower to actually "force" inspiration from my lazy brain!   
  
Second, I want to thank all you guys out there who pestered and nagged and yelled to get me to do this next chapter! Without you, it would never have been written.  
  
Thirdly, I promise to finish this! This is not the last part, just so you don't get worried!  
  
There, I've said my piece. On with the show!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The soft blue-white glow reflected on his face as he activated his desktop. Adrian rolled his shoulder as the modem connected him to the Internet. He tapped his finger tensely while he waited for the familiar homepage to open. Finally! Typing quickly, he entered his online name and password, activating his Yahoo account. Quickly reading through his few e-mail messages, he proceeded to his group's page, scrolling quickly to his favorite group. Huh- a couple more responses to his posts. He read through them quickly, smiling at the people who agreed with his opinion. Then his eyes fell on the next response. He shrugged in irritation. He couldn't figure this woman out! She was so confrontational! He silently wished she were more like the other woman he'd corresponded with... Kim. She'd been very generous and kind, even when she was disagreeing with him. She'd been very sympathetic when Adrian posted his plea for replacement hooks. In gratitude, he'd sent her a link to a great place to order clocks that kept perfect time. He'd been very close to giving her his personal e-mail, except he wasn't willing to have his e-mail "out there". He sighed, glaring at the response post. He really didn't want to read it...   
  
He jerked as the phone rang. Closing down his computer, he grabbed the phone on its second ring. "Yes this is... no I, no... no I don't need..... yeah- yeah.... No, I'm the only one living here. Uh huh... no, I'm sorry, I don't... Ok, ok... yes, I.... Uh huh...." He glanced at his watch as the caller prattled on. "No, I don't need vinyl siding, but I really appreciate your call- good luck, on.. on all that.." He hung up quickly. Running his hands through his hair, Adrian considered reading the posted response waiting for him on his computer. Then, glancing at the time, he reconsidered. Sharona was due here anytime, and to be honest, he really wasn't in the mood to put up with any more hassles today. Sighing, he decided to do some light housework instead to relax.  
  
Sharona shook her head when she opened the door. Adrian was half-hidden behind the counter, scrubbing madly at the kitchen floor. He didn't even glance up when she entered the apartment. "Ahem." She waited a moment, but he was still focused on his task. "Adrian." He leaned in close to the underside of the counter, wiping it with a cloth. "Adrian!" He looked up, smiling a little. "Morning Sharona... what's wrong?" He tossed the cloth in the garbage as he stood. "What's wrong? Arian, I stood here watching you clean for ten minutes! What, you didn't hear me beating on the door?" Adrian shrugged. "You knocked?" Sighing, she adjusted her purse strap. "You ready? We got, like, five minutes to get there." Adrian laughed shortly. "We've got plenty of time, it's only... oh my God!" Sharona gave him a knowing look as he stared at the clock. "It's ten forty-five already?" She moved out of his way as he ran to grab his jacket. "What am I telling you? You were totally absorbed! What's with you these days?" He brushed by her, pulling on his sleeve. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" She raised her hand. "Adrian..." He turned back to her as he opened the door. "What, are you made of stone? Come on!" She dropped her hand as he dashed out the door. Shaking her head, she followed, closing the door firmly behind her.  
  
In the car, Sharona repeatedly glanced at Adrian as she drove. He seemed absorbed in his own thoughts, occasionally wiping at the dash, his window, the door handle. She was fighting between the need to ask him if he was, in fact, the guy in the chat group... and the deep embarrassment she'd feel if he wasn't. She'd been so sure last night- positive he was the guy. Now, though, she wasn't as sure. She expected him to say something about it, make a comment, something. But aside from a mild distraction on his part, he gave no indication he'd read anything. She sighed, turning into the first available parking spot she could find. Adrian was already jumping from the car before she even had the engine off. "Come on, get the lead out would ya!" Her brows pulled together at his use of that particular phrase. "Get the lead out? Did you just tell me to get the lead out?" But he was already walking ahead of her, quickly entering the building before them.   
  
"I can't imagine anyone looking forward to this, especially not you, Adrian." Muttered Sharona. She hated this place, the smell, the sound... God, especially the sound! Adrian, for his part, seemed quite relaxed in the leather chair. The other man, dressed in a long, white jacket, bent over Adrian with a small mirror. "All right Adrian, now open wide." He said with a slight German accent. Sharona couldn't believe this dentist, he had more patience than she was capable of. In spite of her discomfort, the dentist's charm and good humor always won her over. "Now, Adrian, ve are going to examine your far-back molars if you don't mind." Adrian nodded, unable to speak with the mirror in his mouth. "Vat was thet you say?" Asked Dr. Burns, looking "seriously" into Adrian's face. "I heaah, hokaay." Said Adrian with difficulty. Dr. Burns shook his head. "You know Adrian, you really need to see a doctor about zat speech impediment." Sharona laughed behind her hand as Dr. Burns completed his examination. "Very goot!" He pronounced as Adrian sat up. "As always, Adrian Monk, I find your molars, cuspids, and canines in perfect condition. However, you need to come back in one week so I can check on that disturbing blue spot on your tongue." Adrian's eyes grew large. "What!" He sat up, grabbing a mirror and sticking out his tongue, moving it around to attempt to see the spot. "Oh, dear me, " said the doctor, clicking his tongue, "thet was terribly cruel of me! You haf no blue spot." Sharona had to turn away to hide her face from her boss. Dr. Burns always got Adrian with "something". Wiping her eyes, she turned back around. "You boys about done here?" She asked. Dr. Burns bowed to her, stepping forward to kiss her hand. "As always, my dear lady, your presence is a joy!" Sharona smiled, shaking her head as the doctor bent to retrieve something from his desk. "For the patient." He said. Adrian shook his head, smiling tightly, as Dr. Burns handed Sharona a small plastic toy. "Doc, you shouldn't have." He said as Sharona stuffed this toy in her purse. They went trough this every time. Adrian always gave the toy to Benjy, as Dr. burns knew he would. "Thanks Doctor." Said Sharona, waving as they left the office.   
  
Sharona chuckled as they went out the office door. "Dr. Burns is really a nice guy. If he were a few years younger..."  
  
"And not married." Supplied Adrian, walking ahead. Sharona refused to take the bait as she unlocked the car. Reaching across to undo the lock on Adrian's side, she inadvertently bumped the horn with her elbow. The short hoot made Adrian jump. He glanced in at Sharona before opening the door. "What?" She asked in response to the look. Nothing." He said, sliding in and buckling his seatbelt. His distracted mood had returned. "You know, Adrian, maybe we should go get some lunch, huh?" He shrugged. "Sure, are you hungry?" She started the car. "A little, are you?" He scrunched his brows. "Mmm, nah. Well... no, actually..." She turned into the street. "While you're deciding, I'm gonna get something at Fisherman's Warf." Adrian made a disgruntled sound at her choice of fare, but didn't argue as she drove to the seafood joint. Sharona shook her head. 'How bout that', she thought, 'he usually puts up more of a fuss.' The service at the Warf was very good. Aside from Adrian's fifteen-minute decision marathon, they were served in record time. Sharona savoured the deep-fried shrimp and baked potato that covered her plate. It was rare she got to enjoy a nice quite meal.... In fact, she found it a little disturbing.... She looked across the table at Adrian. He was sitting silently, hands folded under his chin and staring off into space. She set down her fork. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat? Come on, what's wrong with you today?" Adrian seemed startled that she had spoken to him. "I, ah... what?" She tossed her head. "Adrian, you have been blanking out on me all day! What is going on with you?" He straightened his napkin and arranged his plates... more for the comfort of regulated motion. "Nothing, I just... well, I'm just... tired a little. Actually, I think I need to talk to Dr. Kroger." Sharona froze, sudden concern filling her. "Adrian, why do you need to see Dr. Kroger?" He looked up at her, not seeing the fear in her eyes. "I just, you know, need to talk, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Dr. Kroger stared at Adrian, trying to collect his thoughts. "So.... What you're saying is... someone, you met online.... is out to get you?" Adrian clasped his hands around his arms. "I think I said something to upset her. She seemed very violent in her responses." Kroger leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Adrian, even... even if this were true, and I'm not discounting your theory; but even if she were after you... how would she know where you lived? Much less who you are?" Adrian hunched his shoulders and turned his head. "When you sign into a group, they ask what city you live in. My profile says I live in San Francisco." Kroger leaned forward on his arms. "Adrian, you do know how many people live in San Francisco."   
  
"But I put down my zip code! There aren't as many people in my zip code!" Kroger leaned his chin on his hand. "You know what I think. I think you're using this as a way to avoid relating to people around you. The internet is a safety zone for you. But, being a detective, as well as a naturally suspicious individual, you create enemies among those who share a different view than yourself." Adrian considered what Kroger said. A small light appeared in his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" Kroger nodded, smiling slightly. "As sure as anything. My suggestion to you, leave the internet alone for a while. Take a vacation from it and re-discover the people around you." Adrian smiled fully for the first time in days. "Thanks Doc, I'll do that." As soon as Adrian got home that night, he walked into the study where his laptop glowed softly. He paused on second, fingers itching to check that last message from his nemesis. Then, with a defiant will, he shut down the modem and closed the case. He intended to take his doctor's advice. Straightening the small computer, he smiled with satisfaction. He looked forward to a restful night tonight. 


	4. Revelations

Ok- to overcome some formatting issues I've had, I've inserted periods to lengthen the spaces between scene changes. I know how annoying it can be to read something that seems to "jump around", so I hope this helps. Nice thing is, once it's on my site, it'll read as it's meant too.  
  
-For Monkfans group members (for fun, visit the members section. Under "bouncing" you can check out the profiles of our heroes. Their online names are "imright13" and "bjysmom") If you want to read their actual correspondence, it starts on line 6410. Sharona's retaliation starts on line 6734- and the final posting from either one of them is on line 6766.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sharona grunted as she turned off her computer. No response from imright13. She wasn't sure if that made her glad or worried. She was dead set positive it had been Adrian.... yesterday. Now, she was starting to feel a little foolish. No one else had responded to her post either. She shook her head; she was letting this take over her life. With determination, she turned her back on her monitor.   
  
.  
  
Running a hand through her kinky hair, she decided to do something really novel, something she was amazed she actually had time for. She picked up a book and started to read. Without realizing it, her eyes rolled till they were staring at the clock. Adrian should be wrapping up his session pretty soon. Maybe she didn't have time to read after all. She should have grabbed one of Benjy's comic books rather than the imposingly thick copy of Dreamcatcher that had been sitting on the shelf. Shaking her head, she turned back to the white page open before her.   
  
.   
  
The room is dim. Henry always keeps it that way when he's seeing patients. It's interesting to him how few seem to notice it. He thinks it's because their states of mind are so often dim to start with. Mostly he sees neurotics (The woods are full of em, as he once told Jonesy while they were in, ha ha, the woods) and it is his assessment- completely unscientific- that their problems act as a kind of polarizing shield between them and the rest of the world. As the neurosis deepens, so does the interior darkness. Mostly what he feels for his patients is a   
  
kind of distanced sympathy. Sometimes pity. A very few of them make him impatient.Barry Newman is one of those.  
  
Sharona dropped the book down for the second time, a short laugh issuing from her. Of all the characters to run across in a Stephen King novel, a psychiatrist would have to be one of them. She wondered, idly, if Dr. Kroger felt and affinity for the Henry in this story. She wondered if Dr. Kroger had ever read Stephen King. Glancing at the clock again, she stretched. Adrian would likely be picking the phone up right about... riiiiiiing! Smiling, Sharona picked up the receiver. "Let me guess, you want me to come pick you up?" She set the book down. "Well who else would it be?" She stood from the couch, taking the cordless into the kitchen with her. "Ok, ok, sure. Uh huh. All right, -be right there." Pushing the off button, she turned one last, longing look at her computer. Shaking her head, she grabbed her keys. "Get a grip girl, it's just a chat group!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Adrian stood stiffly just within the doors of the office. He estimated Sharona would arrive in seven minutes, assuming she hit the four stoplights between her house and the office. Of course, sometimes she took a different route if traffic looked bad, which made the estimate closer to twelve minutes. Then, of course, she may have right in the middle of a project when Adrian called- she'd sounded distracted- which meant she could be up to twenty minutes, depending on how involved the project was... Adrian's musing stopped when he saw the familiar station wagon pull up out front. Pushing open the door with his shoulder, he walked outside. "So, did you get straightened out?" She asked him pertly as he slid into the car. "Was I crooked?" He asked in confusion. "No Adrian, that job is taken by us mere mortals." He rolled his shoulder as he looked out the window. As Sharona drove through a business section, Adrian's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my God, stop the car!" Sharona slammed on the brakes, causing Adrian to jar against his seatbelt. The car behind them blasted its horn. "What'd ya do that for!" Shouted Adrian as he turned back to her. Her jaw dropped. "Adrian, you just yelled at me to stop- I thought I was gonna hit a kid!" The car behind them sped around, the driver blaring his horn again as he passed them. Sharona blew hers back. "I meant at the corner, stop at the corner!" Sharona glared at him as she started driving again. "Adrian, you didn't say at the corner! You yelled like I had to stop that second or you'd have a heart attack!" Adrian fixed his seatbelt. "I think I did." He muttered darkly. Parking the car, Sharona turned to Adrian again. "Ok- what? What was so desperate that I had to stop in the middle of the street? What- you saw someone robbing a store?" Adrian pushed open his door. "No- better." As he walked up the street, Sharona muttered softly. "Better than a robbery?"  
  
.  
  
She caught up with Adrian just as he entered a little shop two stores up from the corner. The place was very elegant, with exquisite glass cases filled with glittering merchandise. A tall man stood nearby with his hands behind his back. "How are you folks doing today?" He asked with a soft voice. Sharona smiled. "Fine, but I don't think we'll be buying anything today." She walked up to Adrian who was staring into a tall display case filled with stunning little clocks. "Adrian, don't tell me you stopped here to get a clock." He turned to her. "Not for me, for Kim." Sharona stared at him blankly. "Who the hell is Kim?" She asked, aware that her voice had risen an octave. Adrian didn't seem to notice her indignation. "I met her a few weeks ago, she mentioned she didn't get up easily in the morning, so I told her about these clocks." Sharona rubbed her forehead. "Alright, alright- forgetting about the clocks for a second... where did you meet her? I certainly think I'd know if you knew someone named Kim!" Adrian seemed to grow flustered. "Uh, I- she, well we... you know it was, the strange..... I was, there was... I found a..." Sharona crossed her arms. "Adrian, before Benjy graduates." Adrian shrugged tightly, his eyes staring at her intensely- the expression he wore whenever he had something incredibly difficult to share. She felt a sudden thread of fear. 'Oh my God, he's gonna tell me he fell in love with this woman!' The though was as unbidden as it was strong. She couldn't explain what made her say that- no more than she could explain why the idea filled her with such distress. "Sharona-" (I'm leaving you, I'm in love with Kim, I'm getting married) she shook her head, he was still talking. "I- I joined an online chat group." He looked at his hands, a despondent slump evident in his posture. "You joined what?" She surely hadn't heard the words right. "I joined a chat group." He said again, clearly, as he looked up. She suddenly wanted to laugh. "Adrian, oh my God- that's great!" Adrian's expression was one of bafflement. "What?" She hugged him quickly, squeezing him tightly before releasing him again. Adrian stared at her. "What is with you?" He asked, real concern in his features. Sharona just laughed. "I doubt you'd wanna know!" She said. "Come on- tell me about Kim in the car."   
  
.  
  
She dragged him from the store by his sleeve, mindful of the stares she got- but not really caring. Once buckled in, she forced Adrian to reveal. It was like pulling teeth. As he spoke- her own thoughts nagged at her, returning to yesterday. This was too much of a coincidence. When Adrian finished his recitation- she pulled to a stop by the side of the road. Putting the car in park, she turned so she faced Adrian. "So you really liked this Kim huh?" Adrian nodded. "Yeah- she was nice..." Sharona frowned. "Unlike someone else you met? Someone who maybe, I don't know, acted like kindof a bitch?"  
  
Adrian looked at her strangely. "Bjysmom. Benjy's mom." Sharona said nothing. "Oh my God!" Exclaimed Adrian, putting a hand to his forehead. "Kinda amazing huh?" Said Sharona, ruefully shaking her head. Adrian let out a short laugh. "It's incredible!"  
  
.  
  
"Is that why you went to see Dr. Kroger?" Adrian nodded. "I- I was, I was.... wrong!" He said, a look of wonderment on his face. Sharona looked away. "So was I." She said softly. Adrian looked at her. She turned her gaze back to him. "Adrian, I'm so sorry- I was terrible to you. It doesn't matter that I thought you were someone else- I shouldn't talk to anyone like that." Adrian shrugged. "Why, you thought you were right." Sharona stared at him. "Adrian, did you just say that it's ok for people to have a different opinion from you?" The look he shot her was complicated. "Not people," he said, clarifying, "You." She felt inexplicable tears at the back of her eyes. "I- Adrian, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. He casted about for a different subject. Seeing his discomfort, Sharona came to the rescue. "So- what did you mean when you said you didn't have time for a response right now?" At Adrian's look, she laughed- starting the car again. It would be a long time before she forgave him that little remark. Well- so long as he made up for it with more comments like the one he'd just made. Pointing the car for home, she made up her mind. From now on, she's ask people for their full names whenever she went online.  
  
-End  
  
Ok- my turn to chat now! This was a very complicated thing to write- I don't know why- stories pick the writers, not the other way around. I left it as an angst/budding romantic interest at the end. I realize that can be frustrating, but it also opens the door for other interpretation (as well as stories). I might fit this little history into another story at some point. Anyhow- thank you so much for your great patience- as well as continuous stabs for me to FINISH THE DAMN STORY! I bid you all a fond good night!  
  
Ps- See Kim, I got ya in there! 


End file.
